The AntiMuggleTechnologyWard
by Anders1
Summary: What happens when the Unspeakables invent a new ward to prevent muggle technology to function in wizarding places.


AN: Just a short plot bunny I had to put down. Feel free to tell me what you think of it. I have here used the word wizard for any magical person, instead of always writing "wizard and or witch".

Budget meeting of the Wizengamot:

The leader of the Unspeakable are called to answer about the money they spend.

"You have doubled your spendings every year for the last five years, what exactly is it that you need so much money for?"

"Honored [something], fifty years ago you tasked us to make wards over all public places to prevent muggle technology from working. That worked fine for the first years, as we only needed to update the wards every couple of years to add the new things that they invent, however as time has passed the muggles has gotten faster, as it is now we have to go out and update and strengthen the wards several times each month, we have had to hire more and more warders to keep up, as well as spell crafters to create preventions for the newest muggle things. Double our budget and we think we can find an alternative that does not need so much upkeep within half a year."

The Wizengamot debates for a while and then give a go ahead to the Unspeakable.

Half a year later at another Wizengamot meeting:

"We have managed created an ultimate anti-muggle-technology ward. It works by absorbing all electrical charges that is not surrounded by living tissue. We..."

Here the Unspeakable were cut off "Why does it not absorb the eclectristy inside living tissue?"

"Because apparently all living creature has some of it inside them and dies if it is removed. Anyway, as I was saying, we made the ward slightly sentient so that it will learn whatever new things that muggles come up with, and if it detects the same thing causing charges again and again it will destroy the source. We also gave it a way to communicate with all other instances of the ward, so if one ward comes up with something new, all of them learn it. Finally, we added a failsafe to the ward so that if the muggles ever come up with a way to bring down wards, the ward will destroy anything that attacks it."

After a short deliberation it was decided that the new ward was to be put up in every all wizard home and in all wizard public places.

A month later the ward was proven so effective that it was put up all around whole world to all places where wizards went.

Half a year later:

In St. Mungo's, over thirty people came in this day alone with burned feet from spontaneous sock combustion. No one has of yet found out the cause of it.

Not long after spontaneous wizard combustion started happening and they finally found the reason, anyone how walks on carpets has their socks burned up and stands the risk of burning up themselves.

Days later everyone avoids carpets like the plague as the risk of dying from just touching a carpet has risen to 100%.

It was not until a couple of months the real reason for the combustion was found, and by then the only living wizards had been forced to stop using clothes and had to shave off all their hair, as those things also had also started causing them to burn up.

A dozen of wizards had collected outside of Hogwarts, which were the place of the strongest "anti-muggle-technology ward" placed, and therefore it had been discovered, the smartest of them all.

It was found out that the ward detected the static electricity generated when you walk on a carpet and after absorbing it a number of times the ward decided to remove the cause, the socks. As time passed it noticed people walking on carpets created the charge even without socks and so removed any person walking on a carpet. Soon it detected the static charges caused by friction in clothes an even in hair, and so removed those causes too, and the people wearing them.

They all then threw all their might at the ward in an attempt to disable it, unfortunately though, the failsafe was too strong and all around the world, the last of the wizards was vaporized.

From absorbing so much power from electricity the wards started growing in size by them selves and soon covered the whole earth, killing all living creatures it came across to remove all threats to the wards.

As the wards were expanding it detected that clouds caused electricity and so removed the clouds. It discovered that water cause clouds and so removed water.

Millennia later aliens came across the planet earth and very quickly designated the whole solar system as a forbidden space from the dangers of going there.


End file.
